<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deku ending by Dragondayss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702117">Deku ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondayss/pseuds/Dragondayss'>Dragondayss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, myheroacademia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deku - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>ไทย</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondayss/pseuds/Dragondayss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deku ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">-Extra </span> <span class="s2">จบกับเดกุ</span> <span class="s1">- </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">(</span> <span class="s2">ข้ามได้เพื่อรอจบกับคนที่ชอบ</span> <span class="s1">)</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ผ่านไปอีกหนึ่งเทอม</span> <span class="s2">คุณกับเดกุยังฝึกที่เดิมกันทุกวันและถึงแม้เทอมแรกคุณมัวแต่ไปฝึกกับคนอื่นก็ตาม</span><span class="s2">แต่เทอมหลังจากนี้เป็นต้นไป</span> <span class="s2">คุณจะกลับมาฝึกกับเดกุแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เพื่อนคนแรกที่ขอให้คุณอยู่ฝึกกับเขา</span> <span class="s2">และผู้ชายคนแรกที่คุณกอดตั้งแต่ฟื้นจากอาการป่วย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">หลังจากที่ฝึกไปได้พักใหญ่ๆ</span> <span class="s2">พวกคุณสองคนก็หยุดนั่งพักดื่มน้ำกัน</span> <span class="s2">วันนี้วันเสาร์ด้วย</span> <span class="s2">เลยไม่ต้องรีบร้อนไปโรงเรียน</span> <span class="s2">สามารถอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยาวๆจนกว่าจะหิวข้าว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุดื่มน้ำจากขวดไปครึ่งนึงแล้วยื่นมาให้คุณต่อ</span> <span class="s2">คุณรับมาแล้วดื่มจนหมดขวด</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เหนื่อยจางง</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุล้มตัวลงไปบนพื้นหญ้าด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณนอนตามเขาไปข้างๆ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">อยากหลับตาซักพักแฮะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เอาดิ</span> <span class="s2">เดี๋ยวปลุกให้ถ้าเผลอหลับไป</span><span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณหลับตาลงและค่อยๆหายใจ</span> <span class="s2">รู้สึกตัวเองหายใจเบาลงทันที</span> <span class="s2">ด้วยความเหนื่อยล้าสะสมเลยทำให้รู้สึกเคลิ้มเหมือนจะหลับไปเลย</span> <span class="s2">เกือบสิบนาทีได้มั้งที่คุณหลับตา</span> <span class="s2">และก่อนที่มันจะหลับลึกไปมากกว่านี้คุณตัดสินใจลืมตาขึ้นมาก่อนจะดีกว่า</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณตกใจที่เห็นเดกุนั่งมองคุณอยู่ใกล้ๆ</span> <span class="s2">และเขาดูไม่ได้พยายามจะปลุกเลยด้วยซ้ำ</span> <span class="s2">เหมือนนั่งมองเฉยๆ</span><span class="s2">แต่คุณกับเขาตกใจพร้อมกัน</span> <span class="s2">คุณรีบลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วปัดเศษดินที่ติดเสื้อกับผมออก</span> <span class="s2">พยายามไม่มองหน้าเดกุตรงๆ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ขะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">ขอโทษที</span> <span class="s2">ตั้งใจจะปลุกแล้วล่ะ</span> <span class="s2">แต่เห็นเธอหลับสบายก็เลยลังเล</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ก็เลย</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุหน้าแดงแล้วเกาหัวแก้เก้อ</span> <span class="s2">ไม่กล้าสบตาคุณตอนคุย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณหัวเราะเพื่อให้เขาหายอึดอัด</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ไม่เป็นไรเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">ฉันเริ่มหิวแล้วล่ะ</span> <span class="s2">เรากลับกันเถอะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s1">!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ในคืนนึงหลังจากที่คุณอาบน้ำเสร็จ</span> <span class="s2">คุณเดินลงไปชั้นล่าง</span> <span class="s2">เพื่อจะไปดูทีวีกับเพื่อนๆที่ห้องนั่งเล่น</span> <span class="s2">คุณเห็นอาชิโด้กับคิริชิม่านั่งอยู่บนโซฟาเดี่ยวคนละตัวและกำลังเถียงกันเรื่องนางเอกควรเลือกตัวร้ายหรือพระเอก</span><span class="s2">คุณเดินไปนั่งที่โซฟายาวและนั่งฟังเพื่อนทั้งสองเถียงกัน</span> <span class="s2">พร้อมกับใช้สมองและตาดูละครให้ตามเพื่อนให้ทัน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ไม่นานคุณก็เถียงกับอาชิโด้และคิริชิม่ารู้เรื่อง</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ทำอะไรกันอยู่หรอ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุเดินมาจากข้างหลังแล้วเขาเองก็เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จเหมือนกัน</span> <span class="s2">เขาเดินมานั่งโซฟายาวข้างๆคุณ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เรื่องอะไรอ่ะ</span> <span class="s2">ไปถึงไหนแล้ว</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">วิเคราะห์เอาเองนะมิโดริยะ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คิริชิม่าตอบปัดๆและหันไปดูละครอย่างตั้งใจต่อ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ใจร้ายจังแฮะ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุทำหน้าเศร้าแต่ก็ตั้งใจดูละครเพื่อตามเพื่อนให้ทัน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณสงสารเลยเล่าเรื่องคร่าวๆให้เขาฟัง</span> <span class="s2">และเล่าเบาๆเพราะกลัวรบกวนการดูละครของเพื่อนที่เหลือ</span> <span class="s2">ไม่รู้สองคนนั้นไปอินมาจากไหน</span> <span class="s2">ดูตั้งใจมาก</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุดีใจมากที่มีคนอยากเล่าให้เขาฟัง</span> <span class="s2">เขาขยับมานั่งใกล้ๆจนได้กลิ่นสบู่อ่อนๆจากตัวเขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณเล่าสั้นๆพอให้เข้าใจ</span> <span class="s2">และพอมีตัวละครตัวไหนโผล่มา</span> <span class="s2">คุณก็จะเล่าเรื่องราวของคนนั้นให้เดกุฟัง</span><span class="s2">คุณยื่นแขนตัวเองออกไปชี้ทีวีแล้วระบุตัวละครทีละตัวให้เดกุเข้าใจ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ซึ่งแม่ของพระเอกน่ะ</span><span class="s1">—“ </span><span class="s2">คุณที่กำลังจะเล่าต่อต้องหยุดชะงักเมื่อจู่ๆเดกุก็จับข้อมือที่กำลังชี้ทีวีของคุณ</span> <span class="s2">ไปดมแนบกับจมูกเขาเลย</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เดกุ</span><span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เอ๊ะ</span><span class="s1">?!” </span><span class="s2">เดกุรีบปล่อยมือคุณออกแล้วหน้าแดงแจ๋</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ขอโทษทีๆๆฉัน</span><span class="s1">—</span><span class="s2">ฉัน</span><span class="s1">—</span><span class="s2">ฉันอยากรู้ว่ากลิ่นอะไร</span> <span class="s2">มันรบกวนสมาธิฉันมากเลย</span> <span class="s2">ฉันฟังเธอไม่รู้เรื่องเลยด้วย</span> <span class="s2">ขอโทษที</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุยกมือขอโทษขอโพยใหญ่</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่เป็นไรๆ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณพยายามไม่ใส่ใจแต่ในใจก็เต้นใหญ่แล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แต่เจอแล้วล่ะว่ากลิ่นอะไร</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุหันตัวไปทางทีวีแล้วก้มหน้ามองตักตัวเอง</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">กลิ่นเธอเองนั่นแหละ</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">หัวใจคุณเต้นเร็วขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">พยายามโฟกัสหน้าพระเอกในจอแต่มองไม่ออกเลยว่าหล่อแค่ไหน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุขยับห่างออกไปเพราะรู้สึกผิดที่ไปทำแบบนั้นกับคุณไว้</span> <span class="s2">แล้วก็พยายามตั้งใจดูละครกับเพื่อนๆ</span> <span class="s2">แต่ในหัวเขานั้นคิดเรื่องอื่นอยู่</span> <span class="s2">เขากำลังพยายามอย่างมากเพื่อห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ให้หันไปมองคนข้างๆ</span> <span class="s2">ยากเป็นบ้าเลย</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ในเช้าวันนึง</span> <span class="s2">ตอนกำลังฝึกซ้อมด้วยกัน</span> <span class="s2">เดกุเริ่มออมมือให้คุณอย่างเห็นได้ชัด</span> <span class="s2">และเขาทำแบบนี้มาหลายวันแล้วโดยที่คุณไม่ทราบสาเหตุ</span> <span class="s2">เขาต่อย</span> <span class="s2">เขาตีและเขาเตะแบบคนกลัวเจ็บหรือเหมือนคนขี้เกียจ</span> <span class="s2">คุณแทบจะไม่ได้ใช้พลังตัวเองรักษาเขาหรือรักษาตัวเองเลย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ซึ่งนั่นแอบทำให้คุณรู้สึกหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อยในบางครั้ง</span> <span class="s2">แต่ไม่กล้าถามอะไร</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณขอให้เขาเป็นคู่ต่อสู้</span> <span class="s2">เพราะอยากฝึกทักษะการต่อสู้ระยะประชิดขึ้นมา</span> <span class="s2">จังหวะที่เดกุปล่อยหมัดจะต่อยคุณที่หน้า</span> <span class="s2">เขาปล่อยหมัดออกมาช้ามากเหมือนตั้งใจ</span> <span class="s2">คุณรู้สึกอึดอัดเลยปัดแขนเดกุออกแล้วเตะเต็มแรงเข้าไปทีสีข้างของเขา</span> <span class="s2">เดกุตัวปลิวไปตามแรงเตะและล้มลงบนพื้น</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณใช้พลังย้ายบาดแผลรักษาเขาทันที</span> <span class="s2">คุณเดินไปยื่นมือให้เขาจับเพื่อจะได้ลุกง่ายๆ</span> <span class="s2">เดกุตอบรับแล้วยืนขึ้นแต่คุณไม่ยอมปล่อยมือเขาออก</span> <span class="s2">คุณจ้องหน้าเขาและใช้สายตาค้นหาคำตอบจากตัวเขา</span> <span class="s2">เดกุผู้ที่ถูกมองอยู่ใกล้ๆก็เริ่มเกร็ง</span> <span class="s2">เขาพยายามดึงมือตัวเองกลับมาแต่อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมปล่อย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เบื่อฉันแล้วใช่มั้ย</span> <span class="s2">ฉันไม่มีประโยชน์แล้วใช่มั้ย</span> <span class="s2">นายถึงไม่ไ้ด้ตั้งใจซ้อม</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ไม่ใช่นะๆๆๆ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุรีบปฏิเสธและใช้มืออีกข้างโบกไปโบกมาเพื่อเพิ่มน้ำหนักของคำปฏิเสธ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">อย่าเข้าใจแบบนั้น</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ฉันก็แค่คิดว่าเราซ้อมมากันหนักแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">ซ้อมแบบเบาๆบ้างก็ดีเหมือนกัน</span><span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โกหก</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณจับผิดเดกุได้ง่ายๆเพราะเขาไม่ยอมสบตากับคุณเลย</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ถ้านายไม่บอกความจริง</span> <span class="s2">เราไม่ต้องมาซ้อมด้วยกันอีกเลยจะดีกว่า</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เอ๋</span><span class="s1">?!” </span><span class="s2">เดกุสบตากับคุณแล้วและเขาดูตกใจกับคำพูดนั้นมาก</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ไม่เห็นต้องทำขนาดนั้นเลย</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">แต่ฉะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">ฉันคิดแบบนั้นจริงๆ</span> <span class="s2">เชื่อฉันสิ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โธ่</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุพยายามทำหน้าเศร้า</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">บอกความจริงไปแล้วแต่เธอไม่เชื่อเอง</span> <span class="s2">จะให้ฉันทำยังไงอ่ะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">โอเค</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณจ้องหน้าจับผิดเขา</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">งั้นพรุ่งนี้ฉันไม่มาแล้วนะ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณจะปล่อยมือเขาไปแต่อีกฝ่ายกลับจับแน่นแทน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เดี๋ยวสิๆๆๆ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุทำหน้าตกใจปนกับสับสน</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">จู่ๆทำไมเป็นแบบนี้ล่ะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ก็นายไม่บอกความจริง</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณใช้มืออีกข้างพยายามปัดมือเดกุออกแต่เขาจับแน่นมาก</span> <span class="s2">แรงเยอะกว่าตอนซ้อมกันอีก</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เขาใช้มืออีกข้างนึงจับข้อมือคุณอีกข้างไว้</span> <span class="s2">ทำให้มือทั้งสองข้างของคุณโดนเขายึดไปหมด</span> <span class="s2">ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากมองหน้าเขาโกรธๆ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุสบตากับคุณและเขาดูตั้งใจมากจนคุณรู้สึกอยากหลบตา</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ถ้าฉันพูดความจริงแล้วเธอจะซ้อมกับฉันเหมือนเดิมมั้ย</span> <span class="s2">จะคุยกับฉันเหมือนเดิมมั้ย</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ขึ้นอยู่กับว่านายจะบอกอะไร</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">ใจคุณเริ่มเต้นแรง</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">แต่ถ้ามันคือความจริง</span> <span class="s2">พรุ่งนี้ฉันก็มาหานายเหมือนเดิม</span><span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุมองตาคุณอยู่นานและหน้าเขาแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ</span> <span class="s2">แต่ก็ยังพยายามสบตากับคุณอยู่</span><span class="s1"> “...</span><span class="s2">เธอไม่รู้จริงๆหรอ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณสบตาเขากลับและรู้สึกหน้าร้อนผ่าวทันที</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">รู้อะไร</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ว่าทำไมฉันแปลกไป</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่รู้ไงถึงได้ถาม</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“...</span><span class="s2">เธอเองก็โกหก</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุหูแดงไปหมดแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">แต่เขายังจับข้อมือเล็กของคุณไว้ไม่ปล่อย</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันชอบเธอจนทำตัวไม่ถูกแล้วไงล่ะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณสบตากับเขาต่อไม่ไหว</span> <span class="s2">ต้องหลบไปมองหูไม่ก็ไหล่เขาซักพัก</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ถ้าไม่บอกฉันก็ไม่รู้หรอก</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">บอกแล้วเธอจะเปลี่ยนไปหรือเปล่า</span><span class="s1">?” </span><span class="s2">เสียงเดกุดูเป็นกังวล</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ก็เธอน่ะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">เวลากอดฉัน</span> <span class="s2">เวลาคุยกับฉัน</span> <span class="s2">ย้ำมาตลอดว่าฉันเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีที่สุด</span> <span class="s2">อยากมีเพื่อนแบบฉันตั้งแต่เด็ก</span> <span class="s2">ถ้ามีเพื่อนแบบฉัน</span> <span class="s2">เธอจะไม่ขออะไรแล้ว</span><span class="s2">อะไรๆก็เพื่อนไปหมด</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เดี๋ยว</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณเงยหน้ามองเขา</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันพูดทั้งหมดนั่นตอนไหน</span> <span class="s2">ทำไมจำไม่ได้</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">จำไม่ได้</span> <span class="s1">?!” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุจับข้อมือคุณแน่นขึ้น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ก็ตอนปีหนึ่งแรกๆไง</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ปีหนึ่ง</span><span class="s1">?!” </span><span class="s2">คุณพยายามนึก</span> <span class="s2">อาจจะเคยมีจริงอย่างที่เขาบอกแต่ว่าจำได้ไม่แม่นเลย</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">แล้วนายยังติดใจจนถึงตอนนี้อ่ะหรอ</span><span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ใช่น่ะสิ</span> <span class="s2">ตอนปีหนึ่งฉันไม่รู้สึกอะไรก็จริง</span> <span class="s2">แต่ตอนนี้ฉันโตขึ้นปีนึงแล้ว</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">เรื่องเป็นแฟน</span> <span class="s2">เรื่องความรัก</span> <span class="s2">หรือเรื่องชอบใคร</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ถ้ากับคนอื่นฉันก็ยังไม่เข้าใจหรอก</span> <span class="s2">แต่พอจินตนาการว่าเป็นกับเธอ</span> <span class="s2">ฉันก็หยุดคิดถึงเธอไม่ได้อีกเลย</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">แล้วพอย้อนนึกเหตุการณ์ทุกอย่างที่ทำด้วยกันกับเธอ</span><span class="s1">....</span><span class="s2">ฉันก็คิดมากไม่หยุด</span> <span class="s2">ไม่รู้จะเริ่มยังไง</span><span class="s2">ไม่รู้จะบอกเธอยังไง</span> <span class="s2">กลัวเธออยากเป็นแค่เพื่อนกับฉัน</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุพูดทั้งหมดออกมาไม่หยุดและไม่เว้นช่องให้คุณได้โต้ตอบอะไรไป</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันกลัวมากว่าเธออยากให้ฉันเป็นแค่คนที่อยากกอดตอนไหนก็กอดได้</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">แต่สำหรับฉัน</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ฉันไม่ได้อยากแค่กอดเธอแล้วน่ะสิ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณฟังตรงๆจบเสร็จก็แทบจะหมดแรง</span> <span class="s2">หัวใจเต้นแรงจนเดกุเองก็คงได้ยิน</span> <span class="s2">คุณก้มหน้าแดงๆตัวเองซ่อนเอาไว้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุดึงข้อมือทั้งสองคุณขึ้นและพยายามก้มมองสีหน้าของคุณ</span> <span class="s2">มันทำให้ร่างคุณถูกดึงเข้าไปใกล้เขามากขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">เขาอยากรู้ว่าคุณจะตอบรับมันยังไง</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เป็นอะไรอ่ะ</span> <span class="s2">เธอไม่ชอบฉันที่เป็นแบบนี้ใช่มั้ย</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">สายลมยามเช้าพัดปลิวมาพอดี</span> <span class="s2">ทำให้ใบหน้าร้อนๆของคุณรู้สึกเย็นลงได้บ้าง</span> <span class="s2">คุณเขินจนต้องเดินเข้าไปเอาหัวตัวเองแตะเข้ากับอกของเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">เขาจะได้มองไม่เห็นหน้าคุณ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">แต่พอทำแบบนั้น</span> <span class="s2">คุณเหมือนได้ยินเสียงเต้นของหัวใจของเขาได้ด้วย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณบิดข้อมือตัวเองออกมาได้ข้างนึง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุเองก็ยอมปล่อยมือคุณออกอย่างง่ายดายให้ด้วย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณใช้มือตัวเองแนบไปที่ตำแหน่งตัวใจของเดกุและสัมผัสถึงเสียงเต้นของหัวใจเขา</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เขาไม่ได้โกหก</span> <span class="s2">หัวใจเขาเต้นแรงพอๆกับคุณเลย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณหันข้างแล้วแนบหูเข้ากับหน้าอกของเดกุ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ยิ่งทำให้คุณมั่นใจและยิ่งทำให้ใจคุณเต้นแรงตาม</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">นี่</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุที่คอและหูแดงเท่ากันไปแล้วเอ่ยขึ้น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ใจเธอเต้นแบบนี้เหมือนกันมั้ย</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณขยับร่างตัวเองออกมา</span> <span class="s2">และเงยหน้าร้อนๆตัวเองมองตาเดกุ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ยิ่งกว่านายอีก</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุยิ้มกว้างด้วยความดีใจและเหมือนจะกลั้นน้ำตาไว้ไม่อยู่แล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เขาวิ่งไปวิ่งมาและกระโดดดีใจจนเหนื่อยจนต้องนั่งพัก</span> <span class="s2">คุณยืนหัวเราะเขาอยู่ใกล้ๆก่อนจะเดินไปนั่งข้างๆเขา</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">มีหลายจังหวะที่คุณและเขาหันมาสบตาพร้อมกันแล้วหัวเราะแต่ไม่ได้พูดอะไร</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">แต่พอเวลาผ่านไปนานๆ</span> <span class="s2">ลมพัดเย็นๆพัดเข้าต่อเนื่อง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุค่อยๆเขยิบร่างเขาเข้ามาใกล้และชิดติดกับคุณ</span><span class="s2">จังหวะที่คุณหันไปมองหน้าเขาที่ใกล้ขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">สมองคุณเหมือนเบลอไปชั่วขณะ</span> <span class="s2">ภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้า</span> <span class="s2">คนที่อยู่ใกล้ๆตอนนี้</span> <span class="s2">ดึงดูดใจคุณเหลือเกิน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เมื่อเดกุโดนอีกคนมองหน้าแบบนั้น</span> <span class="s2">มันยิ่งทำให้เขาถูกกระตุ้นด้วยความมั่นใจมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม</span> <span class="s2">สายตาของเขาก้มมองรีมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายทันที</span> <span class="s2">เขาค่อยๆโน้มตัวเข้าไปหาช้าๆและเผยอปากตัวเองเล็กน้อย</span> <span class="s2">หรี่ตาลงเมื่อใบหน้าเริ่มเข้าใกล้อีกฝ่าย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ใจคุณเต้นแรงมากแต่เหมือนเวลารอบตัวหยุดนิ่งไป</span> <span class="s2">คุณหลับตาลงและรับสัมผัสอุ่นๆจากริมฝีปากของเดกุที่ส่งมาอย่างนุ่มนวล</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุประกบปากเข้าไปลึกขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">เขาหลับตาและใช้มือหนาข้างนึงประคองศรีษะของหญิงสาวเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">เขาขยับริมฝีปากเพื่อดูดริมฝีปากอันหอมหวานของอีกฝ่ายช้าๆ</span> <span class="s2">เขารู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองลอยอยู่บนก้อนเมฆนุ่มๆ</span><span class="s2">รู้สึกดีมากๆ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณที่รับจูบจากเดกุมาได้ซักพัก</span> <span class="s2">เริ่มอยากลิ้มรสของเขาบ้าง</span> <span class="s2">คุณขยับริมฝีปากตัวเองและดูดปากของอีกฝ่าย</span> <span class="s2">คุณจู่โจมรุนแรงตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกจนเดกุตกใจสะดุ้ง</span> <span class="s2">คุณจูบเขาแบบนั้นและเว้นช่วงให้หายใจสลับกันไปอยู่นาน</span> <span class="s2">ตอนนี้เดกุเป็นฝ่ายรับแทนแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">คุณโน้มร่างตัวเองเข้าหาเขาเรียบร้อย</span> <span class="s2">เป็นเขาที่ใช้แขนค้ำพื้นอยู่แต่มือคุณจับหัวและคอของเขาไว้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เดกุ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">จังหวะที่คุณผละริมฝีปากออกมาแปปนึงคุณเรียกชื่อเขา</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">อื้ม</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">แต่เดกุไม่มีจังหวะตอบเพราะคุณประกบปากเขาซะก่อน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ฉันชอบนายมากๆ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณบอกเขาแล้วไม่ปล่อยให้เขาพูดต่อ</span> <span class="s2">เดกุพยายามจะตอบแต่ไม่ได้ผล</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณปล่อยลิ้นตัวเองเข้าไปในปากของอีกฝ่ายและเดกุที่ถูกบอกชอบมาหมาดๆก็ดูดรับตวัดลิ้นต่อเนื่องได้ทันที</span> <span class="s2">พวกคุณเริ่มรู้สึกร้อนไปตามร่างกาย</span> <span class="s2">เดกุตั้งใจงอแขนตัวเองลงและปล่อยตัวให้นอนราบกับพื้น</span> <span class="s2">คุณตามจูบเขาไปจนกลายเป็นคร่อมร่างเขาไว้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุครางในลำคอออกมาอย่างไม่รู้ตัว</span> <span class="s2">และทุกครั้งที่คุณผละริมฝีปากออกมาเพื่อหายใจและเพื่อมองหน้าเขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณจะเห็นตาอันหวานช่ำของเขาและใบหน้าที่แดงไปถึงใบหูของเขา</span> <span class="s2">ปากเขาจะอ้าค้างเอาไว้และหอบนิดๆเหมือนรอคุณก้มไปจูบเขาต่อ</span> <span class="s2">และคุณก็จูบเขาต่อจริงๆ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุเริ่มรู้สึกเหมือนก้อนเมฆนุ่มๆค่อยๆหายไป</span> <span class="s2">มันแทนที่ด้วยภาพของคุณในหัวเขาในรูปแบบต่างๆนาๆ</span><span class="s2">สัมผัสลิ้นของคุณทำให้เขาเริ่มรู้สึกอุ่นๆที่ช่วงล่าง</span> <span class="s2">เขาขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากัน</span> <span class="s2">พยายามตอบรับจูบอันดูดดื่มของคุณเอาไว้ให้ได้แต่ว่า</span><span class="s1">—</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ดะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">เดี๋ยว</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุร้องขอตอนจังหวะคุณผละริมฝีปากออกเพื่อมองหน้าเขาอีกครั้ง</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">ฉัน</span> <span class="s2">เอ่อ</span> <span class="s2">ฉัน</span><span class="s1">..”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณยิ้มแล้วกัดปากตัวเอง</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">นายเป็นคนเริ่มก่อนนะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหน้าแดงขึ้นไปอีก</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ขอโทษ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">แต่ว่ามันตื่นเต้นมากเกินไป</span> <span class="s2">ฉัน</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ฉันกลัวจะเลยเถิด</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณหัวเราะและลุกขึ้นนั่งก่อนจะลากร่างเดกุให้ลุกตาม</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เอ๋</span> <span class="s1">?” </span> <span class="s2">คุณทำเสียงล้อเล่น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">นายคิดเรื่องเลยเถิดเป็นตั้งแต่ตอนไหนแล้วน้าาา</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แกล้งฉันหรอหือ</span> <span class="s1">?” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุเขยิบเข้ามากอดแล้วหอมแก้มคุณฟอดใหญ่</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">แก้มเธอน่ารักจัง</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณหัวเราะแล้วคล้องแขนตัวเองกับคอเขาเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">ก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นไปจูบเขาอีกครั้ง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุรับจูบคุณไว้และพยายามไม่ส่งลิ้นมากไป</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">แต่คุณยังอยากจูบดูดดื่มกับเขาอยู่</span> <span class="s2">คุณพยายามอ้าปากและดูดปากเขาแต่เหมือนเขาจะไม่ยอม</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณผละริมฝีปากออกแล้วหัวเราะ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุทำเสียงโกรธๆ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">อย่าแกล้งฉันได้มั้ยเนี่ย</span> <span class="s2">โธ่</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เอ๋</span> <span class="s1">...</span> <span class="s2">แล้วไม่อยากจูบกับฉันหรอ</span> <span class="s1">?” </span> <span class="s2">คุณปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักเขา</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">เดกุกัดปากตัวเองแน่นและมองหญิงสาวตรงหน้าด้วยความขัดใจ</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">การกอด</span> <span class="s2">การจับมือ</span> <span class="s2">หรือ</span> <span class="s2">แม้กระทั่งนอนในห้องเดียวกัน</span> <span class="s2">ทำมาหมดแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">ความต้องการต่อไปของเดกุจึงค่อนข้างเป็นไปในทิศทางของการสัมผัวลึกซึ้งกว่านั้น</span> <span class="s2">แน่นอนว่าเขาอยากจูบคุณมาก</span> <span class="s2">และรู้สึกอยากจูบทันทีที่คุณยั่วเขา</span> <span class="s2">แต่ตอนนี้ถ้าเริ่มจูบอีกมันอาจจะไม่ได้อยากจบแค่จูบแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">เมื่อเขาไม่ได้ตอบอะไรกลับมา</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณกอดคอเดกุและเงยขึ้นไปจูบปากเขาอีกครั้ง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุอนุญาติให้จูบแค่ครั้งเดียวเท่านั้นก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปกอดคุณแน่นเพื่อป้องกันเอาไว้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ผ่านไปหนึ่งสัปดาห์</span> <span class="s2">เพื่อนๆในห้องรู้กันหมดแล้วว่าคุณกับเดกุได้คบกันมากกว่าเพื่อนแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาส</span> <span class="s2">ในที่ที่ไม่มีใคร</span> <span class="s2">คุณจะลากเดกุไปกอดและจูบเขาตลอด</span> <span class="s2">หลังจากที่เดกุสารภาพรักคุณไป</span><span class="s2">คุณได้รับความมั่นใจเพิ่มขึ้นหลายเท่า</span> <span class="s2">และด้วยความที่คนคนนั้นเป็นเดกุด้วย</span> <span class="s2">คุณเลยรู้สึกสบายใจที่จะปล่อยอารมณ์ออกมาได้ตามที่ต้องการ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">ตอนนี้เองก็เช่นกัน</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ณ</span> <span class="s2">ดาดฟ้าตอนเย็นหลังเลิกเรียน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">พะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">พอได้แล้วมั้ง</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุที่ยืนชิดติดกับกำแพง</span> <span class="s2">หน้าและคอแดงไปหมด</span> <span class="s2">เขากอดเอวคุณอยู่และคุณยืนจับไหล่เขาไว้</span> <span class="s2">คุณกับเขาเพิ่งจะจูบกันได้พักใหญ่ๆจนเดกุเริ่มจะทนไม่ไหว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณหัวเราะเบาๆ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">วันนี้ทนได้น้อยกว่าเมื่อวานอีกนะเดกุ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุขมวดคิ้วแล้วกัดปากด้วยความเจ็บใจ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ใครจะไปคิดว่าจะมีแฟนแบบนี้เล่า</span> <span class="s2">รุกไม่หยุดเลยนะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แล้วชอบปะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ชอบสิ</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">จังหวะนั้นคุณพยายามเงยขึ้นไปจูบเขาอีกครั้งแต่เขาหลบได้</span> <span class="s2">คุณขำใหญ่เลย</span> <span class="s2">แล้วนั่นก็ทำให้เดกุรู้สึกโล่งขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">หายอัดอั้นไปได้เยอะ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ในแต่ละวันคุณก็แกล้งเดกุไปเรื่อยๆแต่ทุกครั้งที่เขาขอให้คุณพอ</span> <span class="s2">คุณก็ไม่ได้ตื้อเขามากมาย</span> <span class="s2">ยอมหยุดอย่างที่เขาขอ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">วันนี้</span> <span class="s2">คุณอยู่ในห้องน้ำชายและส่งข้อความไปหาเดกุบอกตำแหน่งที่อยู่</span> <span class="s2">เขาตกใจรีบโทรหาทันทีแต่คุณไม่รับ</span> <span class="s2">เดกุเลยต้องวิ่งจากชั้นล่างขึ้นมาบนอาคารและตะโกนเรียกชื่อคุณในห้องน้ำ</span> <span class="s2">คุณซ่อนตัวอยู่ที่ห้องห้องนึงและเผลอหลุดขำออกมาเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">เขาจึงรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ห้องไหน</span> <span class="s2">เขาเปิดประตูเข้ามาแล้วหอบหนักมาก</span> <span class="s2">คุณหัวเราะคิกคักใหญ่</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ไม่เอาที่นี่ได้มั้ย</span><span class="s1">?!” </span><span class="s2">เดกุจับแขนคุณแล้วกะจะลากออกไป</span> <span class="s2">แต่คุณไม่ไป</span> <span class="s2">คุณผลักเขาไปนั่งฝาชักโครกแล้วปิดประตูห้องน้ำลงกลอนเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">เดกุกลืนน้ำลายลงคอทันที</span> <span class="s2">เขาเหงื่อออกเล็กน้อยจากการวิ่งและตื่นเต้น</span><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ใจเย็นๆก่อนนะ</span><span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เดกุคุง</span><span class="s1">~” </span><span class="s2">คุณยิ้มให้เขาแล้วลงไปนั่งตักเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">จังหวะที่กำลังจะคล้องคอเขาและก้มจูบเขานั้น</span> <span class="s2">จู่ๆเขาก็ลุกขึ้นและอุ้มคุณจากนั้นก็วิ่งออกจากห้องน้ำแล้ววางคุณบนทางเดิน</span> <span class="s2">คุณยืนงงอยู่แปปนึงเพราะทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก</span> <span class="s2">เหมือนเดกุแอบใช้พลังด้วย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เธอน่ะทนได้สิ</span> <span class="s2">ทนเก่ง</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุคุยกับคุณสีหน้าจริงจัง</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">แต่ฉันที่อดทนไม่บอกรักเธอมาตั้งแต่ต้น</span> <span class="s2">มันทนได้น้อยกว่าเธอนะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณมองหน้าเขาแล้วรู้สึกไม่สนุกเท่าไหร่สำหรับวันนี้</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">แล้วทำยังไงฉันถึงจะอยู่ใกล้นายได้นานๆอ่ะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหน้าเปลี่ยนสีแดงทันทีที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น</span> <span class="s2">เขาดีใจทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินว่าคุณชอบเขามากแค่ไหน</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">นี่ยังอยู่ด้วยกันนานไม่พออีกหรอ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่พอ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“...” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุไม่รู้จะทำยังไงเหมือนกัน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">พักหลังๆฉันยังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไรเลย</span> <span class="s2">นายก็ห้ามแล้ว</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุเม้มปากตัวเองแล้วคิดหนัก</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ก็</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">มัน</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุดูอึดอัดและสับสนมาก</span> <span class="s2">เขาไม่รู้ต้องทำยังไง</span> <span class="s2">แต่ในใจก็อยากอยู่กับคุณและอยากสัมผัสชิดใกล้กับคุณนานๆเช่นกัน</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">นี่</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณตัดสินใจแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เป็นไงเป็นกัน</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">คืนนี้มาที่ห้องฉันสิเดกุ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“!!!” </span> <span class="s2">หน้าเดกุแดงแจ๋และเหมือนจะมีควันออกหูทั้งสองข้าง</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">เอ๋</span> <span class="s1">?!?!?? </span> <span class="s2">เอ่อ</span> <span class="s1">!! </span> <span class="s2">ปะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">ไปทำไมหรอ</span> <span class="s1">?!?!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณเดินไปกอดเขาแล้วตั้งใจแนบร่างกายตัวเองทาบกับอกของเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">เงยมองตาเขาใกล้ๆแล้วกระซิบบอก</span><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ไปอ่านหนังสือด้วยกันมั้ง</span> <span class="s2">ถามได้</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">หัวเดกุเหมือนจะระเบิด</span> <span class="s2">มันร้อนไปทั้งหัวเลย</span> <span class="s2">หัวใจก็เหมือนจะโอเวอร์ฮีทไปแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เขาจะทำไงดี</span> <span class="s1">?!?!</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">‼️🔞</span> <span class="s2">เนื้อหาด้านล่าง</span> <span class="s3">🔞‼️</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คืนนั้นคุณนั่งจ้องโทรศัพท์ตัวเองหลังจากที่อาบน้ำเสร็จ</span> <span class="s2">เดกุไม่ยอมตอบซักทีว่าเขาอาบน้ำเสร็จหรือยัง</span><span class="s2">คุณรอไม่ไหวเลยโทรไปหาแต่กลับได้ยินเสียงเรียกเข้าของโทรศัพท์เดกุจากข้างหน้าห้องแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุที่อยู่ข้างนอกสะดุ้งโหยง</span> <span class="s2">เขารีบปิดเสียงโทรศัพท์แต่ไม่ทันแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">คุณเดินมาประตูแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">คุณลากแขนเดกุเข้าห้องแล้วได้กลิ่นสบู่อ่อนๆจากตัวเขา</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">มาตั้งนานแล้วใช่มั้ย</span> <span class="s2">ทำไมไม่ยอมบอก</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณยืนเท้าสะเอวดุเดกุ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ขะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">ขอโทษที</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุก้มหน้าแดงๆของเขามองพื้น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ฉันแค่ลังเล</span> <span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ลังเลอะไร</span> <span class="s1">?” </span> <span class="s2">คุณก้มหน้าเพื่อจะมองสีหน้าเขา</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ลังเลว่าอยากจะเป็นแฟนฉันต่อหรือเปล่างั้นหรอ</span> <span class="s1">? </span> <span class="s2">เพราะฉันรุกเร็วไปงั้นหรอ</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เปล่าๆ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุเงยหน้ามาสบตาคุณแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">บางครั้งเราก็ต้องพูดกันตรงๆบ้างนะเดกุ</span> <span class="s2">บางเรื่องฉันคิดแทนนายไม่ได้นะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหน้านิ่งไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อโดนคุณดุ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ฉันกำลังคิดว่าที่เธอชวนให้มาคืนนี้คือเธอจะทำเพื่อให้ฉันอดทนได้มากขึ้น</span> <span class="s1">...</span> <span class="s2">เธออาจจะไม่ได้อยากชวนฉันจริงๆหรือเปล่า</span> <span class="s1">  </span> <span class="s2">แบบว่า</span> <span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ฉันคิดแทนนายไม่ได้</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณจิ้มเข้าไปที่อกของเดกุ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">นายเองก็คิดแทนฉันไม่ได้เหมือนกันย่ะ</span> <span class="s2">ฉันชวนก็เพราะฉันอยากชวน</span> <span class="s2">นายจะมาไม่มาก็เรื่องของนาย</span> <span class="s2">สิทธิ์ของนายแต่ฉันก็มีสิทธิ์ที่จะชวนนายมา</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุมองหน้าหญิงสาวตรงหน้าแล้วรู้สึกชอบเธอมากขึ้นไปอีก</span> <span class="s2">คุณนั่งลงบนเตียงและถอนหายใจ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เฮ้อ</span> <span class="s2">รู้สึกไม่สนุกอีกและ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โอ๋ๆ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุรีบเข้าไปนั่งข้างๆแล้วกอดคุณเอาไว้</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ขอโทษที่คิดมากไป</span> <span class="s2">อย่าเพิ่งงอนสิ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เปล่างอน</span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">หน้าบึ้งขนาดนี้ไม่งอนหรอเนี่ย</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุหอมแก้มคุณหนึ่งที</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">กลิ่นตัวเธอนี่หอมไปถึงปอดฉันเลยอ่ะ</span> <span class="s2">ชอบมากเลย</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">แล้วเขาก็หอมแก้มคุณอีกครั้ง</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณนิ่งสนิท</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โอเค</span><span class="s1">...” </span><span class="s2">เดกุหอมแก้มเท่าไหร่คุณก็เฉย</span> <span class="s2">เขาจึงกระซิบข้างหู</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เมื่อกี้ล็อคห้องหรือยัง</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ใจคุณเต้นแรงขึ้นทันที</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ยัง</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุยิ้มเมื่อเห็นหน้าคุณเริ่มเปลี่ยนสี</span> <span class="s2">เขาลุกไปล็อคห้องแล้วก็กลับมานั่งกอดคุณข้างๆต่อ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ตอนนี้ล็อคแล้วล่ะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">เราจะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ปิดไฟมั้ย</span><span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ปิด</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณเริ่มเขินจนอยากเอาหน้ามุดเอาไว้ที่ไหนซักที่</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โอเค</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุลุกขึ้นไปปิดไฟ</span> <span class="s2">แต่แสงไฟจากด้านนอกหน้าต่าง</span> <span class="s2">ทั้งดวงจันทร์ก็ส่องสว่าง</span> <span class="s2">ทำให้ในห้องไม่มืดมากนัก</span> <span class="s2">เดกุไม่ได้น้่งข้างๆเพื่อกอดคุณแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เขาคุกเข่าตรงหน้าคุณแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นจูบปากคุณเบาๆโดยไม่ได้พูดอะไร</span> <span class="s2">คุณใจเต้นแรงขึ้นแรงขึ้นและรับจูบของเดกุต่อเนื่อง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุค่อยๆลุกขึ้นและดันร่างคุณนอนลงเตียง</span> <span class="s2">เขาคลานขึ้นมาแล้วคร่อมร่างคุณเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">จูบที่เขาส่งมาให้ก็ดูดดื่มมากขึ้นและลึกขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">ลิ้นของเขาตวัดเกี่ยวลิ้นของคุณ</span> <span class="s2">ริมฝีปากดูดดื่มจนเกิดเสียง</span> <span class="s2">เดกุปล่อยลิมิตตัวเองออกหมด</span> <span class="s2">เขาจะทำทุกอย่างที่เขารู้สึกคืนนี้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณคล้องแขนตัวเองไว้รอบคอเดกุและรับลิ้นดูดลิ้นเดกุคุณตอบรับทุกอย่างที่เขาส่งมา</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เมื่อเริ่มจูบกันจนร้อนรุ่มไปทั้งตัวเดกุผละริมฝีปากออกและหายใจถี่</span> <span class="s2">แต่ไม่ได้หยุดพัก</span> <span class="s2">เขาก้มลงไปดูดและเลียคอคุณต่อทันที</span> <span class="s2">ความอุ่นและความร้อนจากปากของเขาทำให้คุณรู้สึกดีจนขาขยับไปมาบนเตียงเล็กน้อย</span> <span class="s2">คุณเอียงคอให้เขาไซร้ได้ง่ายๆแล้วเคลิ้มจนต้องกัดปากตัวเอง</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุไล่จูบและดูดลงมาถึงไหปลาร้า</span> <span class="s2">และจังหวะนั้นมือข้างนึงของเขาก็ลูบเอวคุณขึ้นมาและสอดเข้าใต้เสื้อยืดของคุณก่อนสอดเข้าไปด้านหลังและปลดบราคุณออก</span> <span class="s2">จากนั้นเขาจับและบีบหน้าอกคุณเต็มมือเขา</span> <span class="s2">ทั้งเต้าและยอดของคุณสัมผัสตรงๆกับฝ่ามือของเขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณเงยหน้าและแอ่นอกขึ้นทันทีที่โดนมือหนาของเขาสัมผัส</span> <span class="s2">เดกุหยุดดูดคอแล้วเงยขึ้นไปจูบปากคุณเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">ในขณะเดียวกันก็ถลกทั้งเสื้อและบราคุณขึ้นกองเอาไว้บนอกส่วนบน</span> <span class="s2">นมทั้งสองข้างของคุณจึงออกมาสัมผัสอากาศข้างนอก</span> <span class="s2">เดกุสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในปากคุณและบีบขยำเต้าทั้งสองของคุณพร้อมกัน</span> <span class="s2">ขาทั้งสองข้างของคุณชันขึ้นทันที</span> <span class="s2">คุณหายใจแรงและครางได้แค่ในลำคอเพราะเดกุไม่ยอมปล่อยปากคุณให้ว่าง</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุใช้นิ้วชี้สะกิดยอดอกของคุณเบาๆสลับกับขยำเต้าทั้งมือ</span> <span class="s2">เดกุหน้าแดงและหูแดงไปหมดแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">แต่ยิ่งกว่านั้นคือความหิวโหย</span> <span class="s2">เขาอยากกินและอยากสัมผัสร่างคุณทุกซอกทุกมุมเลยและตอนนี้แท่นตรงระหว่างขาของเขาแน่นกางเกงแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ดะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">เดกุ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณพยายามผละริมฝีปากออก</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ดะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">เดี๋ยว</span> <span class="s1">..”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">หือ</span><span class="s1">?” </span><span class="s2">เดกุหยุดทุกอย่างลงทันที</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า</span> <span class="s2">ไม่โอเคหรอ</span> <span class="s2">พอก่อนก็</span><span class="s1">—“</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ใช่</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณหยิกแขนเขาเบาๆด้วยความขัดใจ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แล้ว</span> <span class="s1">...</span> <span class="s2">เจ็บหรอ</span> <span class="s1">?” </span> <span class="s2">เขาก้มมองมือตัวเองที่จับเต้าคุณอยู่</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ใช่</span> <span class="s1">!” </span> <span class="s2">คุณตอบ</span> <span class="s1"> “...</span> <span class="s2">ฉันจะถามว่า</span> <span class="s1">..</span> <span class="s2">นายเตรียมถุงยางมาด้วยหรือเปล่า</span> <span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุยิ้มแล้วก้มลงดูดคอคุณก่อนตอบ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">เตรียมมาแล้วครับที่รัก</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">ใจคุณเต้นแรงทันที</span> <span class="s2">เดกุรู้อยู่แล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เขารู้อยู่แล้ว</span><span class="s1">!</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุบีบนวดเต้าคุณแล้วสะกิดยอดเร็วขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">คุณครางออกมาด้วยความเสียว</span> <span class="s2">รู้สึกดีจนต้องขยับร่างตอบสนองมือของเขา</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ยกตัวนิดนึง</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุบอกตอนพยายามถอดเสื้อคุณออก</span> <span class="s2">แล้วตามด้วยถอดเสื้อตัวเองออก</span> <span class="s2">เขาใช้ช่วงเวลาที่ตัวเองกำลังถอดเสื้อมองร่างท่อนบนคุณด้วยสายตาที่เหมือนหมาป่าเห็นเหยื่อยพร้อมโดนกินตรงหน้า</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">เดกุก้มลงจูบกลางอกก่อนจะอ้าปากอมเต้านมคุณแล้วใช้ลิ้นปัดเลียยอด</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อ๊ะ</span> <span class="s1">! </span> <span class="s2">อ๊าเดกุ</span> <span class="s1">!” </span> <span class="s2">คุณเสียวมากจนร้องเสียงหลงแล้วตะเกียกตะกายจับหมอนแน่น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">เดกุ</span> <span class="s1">!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุดูดยอดคุณหนักๆเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคราง</span> <span class="s2">แล้วรัวลิ้นเข้าไปไม่ยั้ง</span> <span class="s2">คุณเสียวมากจนต้องดันไหล่เขาให้หยุด</span><span class="s2">เขาหยุดตามที่ขอแต่ก้มลงจูบหน้าท้องคุณต่อ</span> <span class="s2">ก่อนจะใช้มือตัวเองถอดทั้งกางเกงและกางเกงในคุณออกทีเดียว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณแก้ผ้าหมดทั้งตัวแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เปลือยหมดแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุคุกเข่ามองร่างคุณอยู่ที่ขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณชันขาขึ้นแล้วหุบขาเข้าหากัน</span> <span class="s2">เดกุยิ้มให้แล้วเริ่มถอดกางเกงตัวเองออก</span><span class="s2">คุณหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องเลย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เมื่อเขาถอดออกจนหมด</span> <span class="s2">คุณเห็นเต็มสองตาว่าขนาดของแท่นของเดกุนั่นใหญ่แค่ไหนและมันอาจจะขยายขึ้นได้อีกด้วย</span> <span class="s2">เขาหยิบถุงยางออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงและสวมถุงยางเข้าไปที่น้องชายของเขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณมองเขาอยู่ตลอด</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เมื่อเขาพร้อมแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เดกุก็จับเข่าคุณทั้งสองข้าง</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">โอเคนะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">เปิดขาหน่อยนะครับ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เขาพูดสุภาพเพื่อให้คุณยอมและจะได้ไม่ตกใจเกินไป</span> <span class="s2">เขาค่อยๆใช้แรงอ้าขาคุณออกเบาๆ</span> <span class="s2">ช้าๆ</span> <span class="s2">เขาตั้งใจมองระหว่างขาของคุณ</span><span class="s2">คุณรีบเอามือปิดเอาไว้</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เอ๋</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">อย่าปิดสิโธ่</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เขาโน้มตัวคร่อมร่างคุณเอาไว้แล้วจูบแก้ม</span> <span class="s2">คอ</span> <span class="s2">ปากคุณ</span> <span class="s2">ระหว่างนั้นก็ค่อยๆหยิบแขนคุณออกไปห่างๆและอ้าขาคุณออกอีกนิดนึง</span> <span class="s2">เขาใช้มือข้างนึงสัมผัสเบาๆตรงน้องสาวคุณและสัมผัสได้ถึงความเปียกและแฉะตรงนั้น</span> <span class="s2">เขายิ้มด้วยความพอใจและจูบคุณเอาไว้ก่อนจะสอดนิ้วกลางตัวเองเข้าไปในช่องนั้นของคุณตื้นๆ</span> <span class="s2">คุณสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยและครางในลำคอออกมา</span> <span class="s2">เขาเอานิ้วเข้าออกอยู่แบบนั้นสองสามครั้งแล้วก็จับแท่นกายตัวเองจ่อตรงช่องของคุณ</span> <span class="s2">คุณเกร็งไปทั้งท้องทันทีและกลั้นหายใจ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุผละริมฝีปากคุณออกแล้วมองหน้าคุณที่กำลังกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองเอาไว้</span> <span class="s2">คุณคล้องคอเขาและกอดร่างหนาของเขาแน่น</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โอเคหรือเปล่า</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุเองก็เสียงกระเส่าและสั่นมาก</span> <span class="s2">เขาจับแท่นกายตัวเองเอาไว้และถ้าเธอปฏิเสธเขาคงต้องช่วยตัวเองทันที</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณจับไหล่เขาแน่น</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุกัดฟันตัวเองไว้แล้วค่อยๆดันแท่นกายที่ขยายแล้วเข้าไปในช่องของคุณ</span> <span class="s2">หน้าท้องและขาคุณเกร็งทันทีและมันเสียวจนคุณครางไม่ออก</span> <span class="s2">เดกุค่อยๆดันเข้าไปจนมิดจนกระทั่งสุด</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">รู้สึกดีเป็นบ้า</span> <span class="s2">อาา</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">รอไม่ไหวแล้วล่ะ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุขยับเอวของตัวเองทันทีและคุณครางออกมาเสียงดังเลยด้วย</span> <span class="s2">มันเสียวหน้าท้องและทั้งร่างไปหมด</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">อะฮ๊าอ๊า</span><span class="s1">! </span><span class="s2">เดกุ</span><span class="s1">! </span><span class="s2">สะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">เสียว</span> <span class="s2">อ๊ะๆอ๊า</span><span class="s1">!” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุได้ยินเสียงสวรรค์จากปากของคุณแบบนั้นเขาไม่อยากให้มันจบไวเลย</span> <span class="s2">แต่มันทนไม่ไหวแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">เขาโยกเอวเร็วขึ้นและร้องเรียงชื่อคุณตามด้วย</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันรักเธอที่สุดเลย</span> <span class="s2">ฉันชอบเธอที่สุดเลยที่รัก</span><span class="s1">!” </span><span class="s2">เขาไล่จูบคุณจากแก้มลงไปและจากนั้นก็โยกเอวไม่หยุดก่อนจะจับเอวคุณเอาไว้เพื่อขยับร่างบางๆของคุณสวนเข้ากับแรงที่เอวของเขา</span> <span class="s2">เขาเสียวจนบางครั้งร้องซี๊ดออกมาและเงยหน้ากัดปากตัวเอง</span> <span class="s2">เขาหลับตาเหมือนทรมานหรือมีความสุขมากๆจนจะล้นออกมาจากปาก</span> <span class="s2">เขาทนได้ไม่นานแน่ๆแบบนี้</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เสียวเหลือเกิน</span> <span class="s2">รู้สึกดีเหลือเกิน</span><span class="s1">!!</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เดกุ</span><span class="s1">!! </span><span class="s2">อ๊ะอ๊าาอึกฮ๊า</span><span class="s1">!! </span><span class="s2">ฉะฉัน</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">จะ</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">แตก</span><span class="s1">-</span><span class="s2">อ๊ะอ๊ะอ๊ะจะแตกแล้ว</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณกัดปากตัวเองสลับกับร้องคราวจนเลือดที่ปากจะไหล</span> <span class="s2">น้องสาวคุณรัดและบีบแก่นกายเดกุแน่นขึ้นเมื่อใกล้จะถึงขีดสุด</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุร้องซี๊ดออกมาและขยับเอวถี่ขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">ถี่ขึ้น</span> <span class="s2">เข้าโน้มตัวลงมาและจูบคุณก่อนจะเชยคางคุณให้หันหน้าไปมองเขา</span> <span class="s2">คุณอ้าปากค้างและครางร้องชื่อเขาด้วยความอ้อนวอน</span> <span class="s2">คุณเสียวมากจนทนไปมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">พร้อมกันนะที่รัก</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุมองหน้าคุณไม่ละสายตาไปไหนพร้อมกับโยกเอวถี่ขึ้นกว่าเดิม</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">อ๊ะ</span><span class="s1">! </span><span class="s2">ซี๊ดดด</span> <span class="s2">ใกล้แล้ว</span> <span class="s2">ใกล้แล้ว</span><span class="s1">—</span><span class="s2">ใกล้แล้วที่รัก</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อ๊ะอ๊ะอ๊ะเดกุ</span> <span class="s1">!!” </span> <span class="s2">คุณขยำผ้าปูจนยับ</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">อ๊า</span><span class="s1">!!” </span><span class="s2">เดกุกระแทกเข้าไปถี่ๆก่อนจะปล่อยน้ำสีขาวออกมาและค่อยๆลดแรงกระแทกลง</span> <span class="s2">ร่างคุณกระตุกจนตัวโยนแล้วค่อยล้มหมดแรงไปเมื่อถึงจุดสุดยอดแล้ว</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณนอนหอบและเงยมองเพดานด้วยความหมดแรง</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">เดกุถอดแก่นกายตัวเองออกมาช้าๆและร่างคุณกระตุกขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยก่อนจะนิ่งไป</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุทำความสะอาดของตัวเองแล้วก็หยิบทิชชู่มาเช็ดขาให้คุณด้วย</span> <span class="s2">เขาเช็ดอย่างเบามือ</span> <span class="s2">ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงมานอนข้างๆคุณ</span> <span class="s2">เขาใช้มือตัวเองหันหน้าคุณให้มองไปที่เขา</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ขอโทษทีนะ</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ได้ถามเลยว่าเจ็บมั้ย</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">พอดีหื่นอยู่</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">บ้า</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">คุณงับแขนเขาไปเต็มแรงและเขาก็ดึงแขนตัวเองกลับไปทันที</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันเจ็บหรือไม่อยากให้ทำต่อฉันก็บอกนายเองแหละ</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ได้ถูกปิดปากซะหน่อย</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหัวเราะแล้วขยับไปจูบหน้าผากคุณเบาๆ</span> <span class="s2">เขากอดคุณไว้แล้วลูบแขนคุณไปมา</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">เมื่อก่อนฉันก็รักเธออยู่แล้วในแบบเพื่อนน่ะ</span> <span class="s2">แต่ตอนนี้รักมากกว่านั้นอีก</span><span class="s1">...” </span><span class="s2">เดกุส่งสายตาคาดหวังมาให้และแก้มแดง</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">คุณยิ้มให้เขา</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">อยากให้ฉันบอกรักนายด้วยเหมือนกันใช่ปะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุขำ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ฉันชอบการแสดงออกมามากกว่า</span> <span class="s2">อย่างที่ลากนายไปจูบตามมุมอับของโรงเรียนไง</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหัวเราะแล้วกอดคุณแน่นขึ้น</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">แต่อยากได้ยินด้วยนี่นา</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เมื่ออยู่ใกล้คุณเงยหน้าจูบเขาได้ง่ายมาก</span> <span class="s2">คุณจึงจูบเขาเบาๆก่อนตอบ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s2">ฉันรักนายมากเลยเดกุ</span><span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุยิ้มกว้างด้วยความดีใจแล้วจูบคุณอีกครั้งก่อนจะจูบหน้าผากคุณต่อ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ง่วงแล้วหรือเปล่า</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">ยังไม่ง่วง</span> <span class="s2">แต่ถ้านายง่วงฉันก็ไม่ให้นอน</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ทำไมละ</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ก็อยากคุยกับนาย</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">อ่อ</span> <span class="s2">นึกว่าอยากทำต่อรอบสอง</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ใช่ซะหน่อย</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณตีไหล่เขาเบาๆ</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">หรือว่านายคาดหวังอย่างนั้น</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เปล่าๆ</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">เดกุอมยิ้ม</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ฉันไม่ได้คาดหวังแต่ก็เตรียมตัวมา</span> <span class="s1">...</span> <span class="s2">พกมาหลายถุงเลย</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เดกุ</span><span class="s1">!” </span><span class="s2">คุณหน้าแดงแล้วมุดลงไปที่อกเขา</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ฉันไม่เข้าใจเลย</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">นายมักจะชอบเขินพูดอะไรไม่ออก</span> <span class="s2">แต่นายก็ยังเป็นแบบนี้อีก</span><span class="s1">...”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">พูดอะไร</span> <span class="s2">ไม่เห็นเข้าใจเลย</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ฉันหมายถึง</span> <span class="s1">...</span> <span class="s2">ช่างเถอะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เธอหมายถึง</span> <span class="s2">ฉันที่ชอบพูดตะกุกตะกักเวลาเขินอ่ะนะ</span><span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ใช่</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แต่ตอนทำเรื่องอย่างว่านี่ไหลลื่นไม่มีสะดุดงี้ปะ</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">อะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">อื้อ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แล้วเธอไม่ชอบหรอ</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่เกี่ยวซะหน่อย</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">แล้วชอบมั้ยอ่ะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ชะ</span> <span class="s1">-</span> <span class="s2">ชอบ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">เดกุหัวเราะเบาๆ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">อันที่จริงฉันน่ะเป็นคนขี้อายนั่นแหละถูกแล้ว</span> <span class="s2">แต่กับเธอฉันทนไม่ไหวจริงๆ</span> <span class="s2">อยากฟัดแก้มตลอดเวลาเลย</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">แต่รู้อะไรมั้ย</span> <span class="s2">ตอนเธอรุกจูบฉันอยู่ฝ่ายเดียวน่ะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ตัวฉันเองก็</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">จะละลายไปเหมือนกันนะ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">และถ้าบางครั้งเธออยากอยู่บนตอนมีอะไรกัน</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">ฉันก็ยินดีนะ</span> <span class="s2">โอ้ย</span><span class="s1">!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">คุณงับไหล่เขาไปเต็มแรง</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">กัดทำไมเล่า</span> <span class="s2">เขินหรอ</span><span class="s1">?” </span><span class="s2">เดกุขำใหญ่</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">หรือว่าเริ่มอยากรุกใส่ฉันแล้ว</span><span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้</span> <span class="s1">” </span> <span class="s2">คุณมุดต่ำลงไปที่หน้าอกเขา</span> <span class="s1"> “</span> <span class="s2">ฉันว่าฉันอยากนอนแล้วล่ะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">โอเคค้าบ</span><span class="s1">” </span><span class="s2">เดกุจูบศรีษะคุณเบาๆ</span><span class="s1"> “</span><span class="s2">ตื่นแล้วปลุกด้วยน้า</span> <span class="s2">แต่พรุ่งนี้ตอนเช้างดซ้อมกันวันนึงนะ</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">ทำไมอ่ะ</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เพราะอยากมีอะไรกับเธอตอนเช้าอ่ะ</span> <span class="s2">เดี๋ยวไม่ทัน</span><span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">เดกุ</span> <span class="s1">!”</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เอ</span><span class="s1">...</span><span class="s2">หรือมีตอนนี้เลย</span><span class="s1">!” </span><span class="s2">จู่ๆเขาก็จี้เอวแล้วฟัดคุณบนเตียง</span> <span class="s2">คุณทั้งดิ้นทั้งหนีแล้วหัวเราะไปด้วย</span> <span class="s2">จากที่ง่วงนิดหน่อยก็หายเลย</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">เดกุ</span><span class="s1">!! </span><span class="s2">โดนฉันบ้าง</span><span class="s1">!” </span><span class="s2">คุณเริ่มไล่จี้เอวเขาบ้าง</span> <span class="s2">แล้วคุณทั้งสองคนก็จบที่กอดกลิ้งกันบนเตียงแล้วเริ่มลูบไล้กันและกันอีกครั้งจนครบสองรอบจริงๆ</span> <span class="s2">แต่เดกุยังเป็นฝ่ายรุกเหมือนเดิม</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">หลังจากนั้นก็หลับสนิทเลย</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">***</span><span class="s2">ขอบคุณที่กดติดตามค้าบ</span> <span class="s2">ยังต้องฝึกฉากเอนซีอีกเยอะ</span> <span class="s2">ฝากตัวด้วยค้าบ</span><span class="s1">***</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>